newedenslfandomcom-20200213-history
New Eden Character Creation
Based off Shadowrun's Character Guidelines- The 10 points alloted to you will not let you get everything you could want for your character, you will have to pick and choose. The purpose is to start all characters on a level playing field and from there they have to gain the skills and money they want through role play. There are no levels or XP involved in advancing your character once they have started, everything is earned through IC effort. Don't fret too much over not being able to get all the things you want for the character at creation, things can always be learned by your character later in RP. Some characters might not even need to use up all ten points, that's fine. If you use up 9 points and don't see anything else to use the last point for you can just leave it that way, playing the character is more important then getting hung up on points at the start. *''Note: As a courtesy, please list the point/currency/magic cost associated with your purchases on your application. This will assist the Admins in validating your sheet and help to streamline the process. This may also help prevent common mistakes in arithmetic.'' 'Race:' Human - 0 points Ork - 0 points Elf - 1 point Dwarf - 1 point Minotaur - 2 point Naga - 2 point Faun - 1 point Mutant - 2 point Goblin - 1 point Vampire - 2 point Werewolf - 2 point Android - 1 point Cyborg - 2 point 'New Eden Currency' (you get only one of the following amounts) 5000 - 0 points 20000 - 1 points 90000 - 2 points 200000 - 3 points 400000 - 4 points 'Skills:' Click on each skill for a description. Picking one of these represents your character having ability beyond the average person. You don’t have to pick Computer Savy in order to be able to use a public terminal, but you would need it to be able to navigate into hacking in an efficient manner. Likewise anyone can pick up a knife, swing it around and try to hit people but the advanced Melee weapons skill would represent actual training in its use. Every character must pick a minimum of one skill '- 'Civilian Weapons (small handguns and knives etc.) - 1 point - Advanced Melee Weapons (specialized melee weapons like swords) - 2 points - Advanced Ranged Weapons (heavy projectile weapons like automatic rifles) - 2 points - Demolition - 2 points - Martial Arts - 2 points - Sneaky - 2 points - Perceptive - 2 points - Computer Savvy - 1 point - Medicine (first aid) - 1 point - Medicine (Physician) - 4 points - Athelete (running/climbing/jumping) - 2 points - Fixing/Building (Pick something you know how to fix or build, computers, cybernetics, cars etc.) - 2 point/item known - Researcher (Choose a field of expertise) - 4 points - Economist (Increases monthly stipend of group) - 4 points - Dealer - 4 points (having an external supply of items ie. weapons dealer) - Stunt Driving (Assumed that everyone can drive the speed limit safely) - 3 point - Fearless - 2 points - Really Strong - 2 points - Fortitude - 2 points - Extra Language - 1 point/language - Aurora Reading (must be magical, and capable of Astral Perception) - 2 points - Enchanting (creating magical foci) - 2 points 'Magic' Of all the types of characters magic users have the most complex rules associated with them. If you want to play one you will have to do a lot of reading of the sim rules on how magic works and you’ll be expected to know and follow those rules. If you don’t want to deal with learning a bunch of rules a magical character is probably not a good choice for you. *Magic Any character with the potential for magic must use three points to be awakened. They then have to pick what type of awakened character they are (ie a Full Magician actually costs 6 points total). Note that if you want your character to have any magic potential at all they need to pick awakened at character creation, even if they aren't aware of or using their abilities yet. Awakened - 3 points Full Magician - 3 points Aspected Magician - 2 points Adept - 2 point All full Magicians, or aspected ones who can use sorcery need to pick 5 spells at character creation that they know, go through the Sorcery categories and pick 5 individual spells. Adepts pick out there abilities from the Adept powers list as per the rules listed there. Magical Classes & Spirits: *Shaman *Mages *Watcher Spirits *Voodoo Spirits *Nature Spirits 'Gear and Essence' Now that all of your points are used up time to go through and figure out how much equipment and cyberware you can buy and record your essence score. 'Augments:' All Cyberware and Bioware your character starts with is purchased using whatever starting money you chose. Click on the links for descriptions and prices. Record on your character sheet the currency and essence cost of any Cyberware your character gets. For the exact amount of magic that is lost if you have Cyber or Bioware see the Loss of Magic page. 'Essence:' Once you decide what Cyberware your character has you will need to record their Essence score. All characters automatically start with an Essence attribute of 10. Cyberware has an essence cost which is taken away from this when implanted in the body. Essence can never be allowed to drop to 0 or the character would die. 'Equipment:' All equipment your character starts with is purchased using whatever starting money you chose. Equipment has a list of things you can buy. Not every thing need to be bought, simple things like clothing or a cell phone are not important enough to make you pay for it, ask an admin about an item if your uncertain if it needs to be payed for or not. Record on your character sheet the Nuyen cost of any equipment you pick up. All equipment that a character gets after character creation need to be acquired through role play and payed for using the currency system. For example if you want your character to have a new gun your character needs to go find someone to ICly sell/give it to them. OOCly they aren't actually going to give you a gun in SL. A person doesn't need to be a gun builder in SL to play a gun dealer in RP. Any purchases your character makes you are expected to go find something to represent it yourself, ie go buy a gun from a vendor anywhere you want on SL as long as it looks appropriate. 'Character Sheet' Once you are done creating your character fill out a character sheet and send it to either: Senkon Aeon, Tatiana Spellhunter, Gen Morane, Chrsitoph Batra, Dorcha DeSantis or Seph Moleno